


Color Scheme

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco wakes up to find that he isn't thrilled that his son is wearing an infamous Weasley Christmas Jumper. But at least the colors are right. Dramione family Christmas drabble.





	Color Scheme

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco wakes up to find that he isn't thrilled that his son is wearing an infamous Weasley Christmas Jumper. But at least the colors are right. Dramione family Christmas drabble.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 7) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Color Scheme**

Draco _loathed_ being woken up early, especially on days when he didn't have to be up for work. He much preferred to snuggle under the warm blankets with his wife and didn't care if it was a holiday or not. It seemed that today wasn't going to be one of those days as a hard bouncing on the bed shook him from his sleep.

"Dad! Dad!" his seven-year-old son, Scorpius, was jumping up and down on the bed. "Get up! Get up! It's Christmas morning!" he was jumping around in circles.

"Just five more minutes," Draco complained, rolling over and snuggling up to Hermione who was awake and already sitting up.

"Don't be a spoil sport," she laughed and pushed at him to let her go. "Get up already!"

"Fine," Draco moaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sight the greeted his blurry vision startled him completely awake. "What the hell are you _wearing_?"

" _Draco!"_ Hermione hissed. _"Watch your language!"_

Scorpius seemed to ignore his father's cussing and continued jumping, proudly smiling at him. He grabbed the jumper he was wearing by the hem and stretched it out so that his parents could see. It was a thick, wooly green sweater with a large silver 'S' stitched on the center. "It's a jumper that Aunt Molly made me! Mummy let me open it last night before bed so that I could wear it today!"

"Don't you have other ones to wear? Why does she keep making them?" Draco asked irritably.

"There is nothing wrong with a jumper that Molly made," Hermione scolded. "It's an honor to have one and besides, our son out grew his old ones!"

"Yeah!" Scorpius said. "I'm a big boy now! My other one is way too small for me now and I like this! I think it's my favorite one so far! I'm going to give Aunt Molly a really big hug when I see her later!"

Draco eyed the jumper disdainfully and knew there was nothing he could say or do about it. Scorpius had always _loved_ the infamous Weasley jumpers that he received every year.

"Stop jumping on the bed," Draco said. "Go downstairs and open some more presents; we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Scorpius cheered, jumping off the bed and running out of the bedroom.

Draco sighed and slumped back against the pillows. "I love our son, but for Merlin's sake, _that's_ not something I want to wake up to."

Hermione shook her head with amusement. "Didn't you notice what color it was?"

"What's it matter?" he rolled his eyes. "It's _hideous._ Even the Weasel himself complains about those things. Potter _tries_ to be polite, but you can tell he doesn't like them either."

"It was _green and silver_ ," Hermione said.

"Christmas colors? So what?"

This time Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it was _Slytherin_ colors."

Draco raised a brow and Hermione huffed.

"Molly obviously did that color scheme on purpose this year to try and win your approval."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I still don't like it."

"Scorpius also said it was his favorite color scheme," she offered.

"As it should be," he replied nonchalantly.

"You are impossible to please!"

"Not true."

"It _is_ true! I mean, really! It's just a jumper and one that Molly always makes with great love and care."

"Whatever," Draco muttered. "As long as he never wears it at Hogwarts."

"Who are you to stop him?" she challenged.

"I know I can't," Draco sighed. "I just hope our son has more sense than to wear those horrid jumpers by the time he starts. The poor boy will be the laughing stalk of Slytherin."

Hermione swatted her pillow at him, but he ducked out of the way, so she got out of bed, grabbing her housecoat and slippers. She roughly put them on and turned her glare on him.

"Who says he'll be a _Slytherin_ anyway? I hope she makes next year's colors _red and gold!_ And stop being so grumpy!" she said before stomping out of the room.

Draco sighed in defeat as Hermione left the room before getting ready to go downstairs himself. While he did reluctantly appreciate the color scheme of the dreadful thing, he would never admit that to his wife or _anyone._

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net December 21, 2011_


End file.
